The Journey to Love
by Mrs.Dramione
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been together for 2 years but when Ron's older brother Charlie come's home and starts to get closer to Hermione than he was before what will Ron do. The Journey to Love for Hermione and Charlie is a rough, winding road. RxR.!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this is my first ff story.! I read a lot of them but was scared to write one.. but here it is hope you enjoy the first chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the idea for this story **_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Hermione was sitting in The Burrow, the famous Weasley home. It had been two years since she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been dating Ron ever since the end of the battle at Hogwarts. Things were good for the first 6 months, she loved him but they started arguing a lot and Hermione felt trapped, like it was her duty to stay with him. She looked around at her 'adopted' magical family. Molly asked them all over to be there to surprise Charlie for when he got home from Romania. Charlie hadn't been home in a while because of work. But he was supposed to be here any minute. Everyone heard a _**pop**_ and then Charlie walked in the house yelling for the family.

* * *

><p>He rounded the corner and came to a stop when he saw everyone that was standing there in the living area. His eyes widened when he saw his whole family, except the prat Percy, in the living room with Hermione and Harry. Charlie didn't miss how Harry stood beside his baby sister with his arm around her waist. His big brother instinct kicked in when he realized he was going to have a little <strong>talk<strong> with the savior of the wizarding world. He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Charlie it is so good to have you home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you to mum." He was released only to be clapped on the back by his dad and all his brothers. Fleur, his sister-in-law gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he saw a whirl wind of red hair as Ginny launched herself into her older brother's arms yelling "**Charlie.!**"

"Hey there baby sis." He set her down and walked over to Harry to clap him on the back and give him a look that said _**'we are going to talk later'**_. Harry nodded his understanding as Charlie made his way over to Hermione. "Mia." He said knowing she only let him call her that. She grinned at him as he pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing.? Has Ronniekins over there been treating you alright.?" He asked looking into her face with a serious expression on. Hermione smiled at how protective he was of her "Yes Char. Everything has been fine." She then leaned forward and whispered "I've missed you so much. Ron and I have been fighting a lot though." She looked at him with a sad smile. Charlie leaned in a whispered to her "I've missed you a lot Mia. And we can talk about it later." He pulled away and winked at her.

* * *

><p>The family all started to catch up with Charlie except Ron who had noticed the little exchange between his older brother and his girlfriend. That little green monster started to creep up inside him as everyone started to go their separate ways for bed. Ron peeked out of the crack in his door as he saw his brother knock on Hermione's door. She opened it and gave him a warm smile as she whispered "Come in Char."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN i hope you liked it.. let me know what you think by reviewing.!i don't know when ill be able to update again but ill try as soon as possible. please please please review and let me know what you thought.!**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie walked into Hermione and Ginny's room and sat down on Hermione's bed. She cast a silencing charm on Ginny so she couldn't hear what they were going to talk about. Sitting down next to Charlie she turned to look into his shining blue eyes. Charlie had flaming hair as all Weasley's did, except he kept his cut short and has it spiked standing in all directions. His eyes were brighter than all the others, almost like sapphires. Charlie was tan and muscular, while everyone else was white as fresh snow and lanky. The Weasley's were all tall with too many freckles but Charlie was shorter with barely any. If it wasn't for his trademark hair you would never know he was a Weasley. Hermione was shook from her thoughts when he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Charlie i miss having you here to help me get through all the fights me and Ron get into. Nobody else wants to hear it and Ginny has already told me to break up with him and start living my life like im suppose to." she had to stop and calm herself down while Charlie held her as she vented all her problems on him and sobbed into his chest.

"Mia. Shhh it will be fine. I've told you this before and i will tell you again. You deserve better than Ron. He isn't worth you time. Don't waste yourself on him. You need a man. Someone who is going to treat you like a princess and be loving and caring." he finished looking at her honey colored eyes. **'your _my_ princess Mia.'** he thought, his heart aching for the girl in his arms.

"I know Char. But..but.."

"But what.? You know it's true. You know your too good for him. You just need to open your eyes and realize this. Sometimes the right person is right under your nose." she looked up at him shocked at what he just said. Charlie had never said anything to that measure before. Yeah he always told her she deserved better, but this just confused her.

**'What did I just say that for.? Im such an idiot. Im going to scare her away. Look at how she is looking at me. Shit.! I can't lose her.'** Charlie thought to himself.

"What do y..." Hermione started but didn't get to finish because they heard a door slam.

* * *

><p>Ron had heard it all. Her telling him that she missed him, Ginny saying she should break up with him, Charlie telling her to look in front of her for the man who really deserves her. He had heard enough from the two and walked away slamming the door behind him causing Harry to grab him wand and point it at him. "Bloodly hell ron.! What are you doing.?"<p>

"Charlie is in Hermione's room Harry.! He's in my girlfriends room.! Talkig to her about things, I'm her boufriend.! she shouldd talk to me about stuff, not him.!" Ron yelled.

"Mate.! He's her friend. They might be talking about things she can't talk to you about because it will start an arguement. Just let it go and go back to bed." Harry said as he rolled back over.

"They're talking about me.! My brother and sister have both told her to dump me. My family is turning her against me.!"

"Ron, your turning her against you all by yourself. Go to bed.!" This had Ron fuming. He stomped over to his bed and layed there too angry to sleep. Thinking of what to do about his traitor brother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>'He is such an idiot.! Mione is better off without him. He treats her like crap. She would be so much better off with someone like.. Charlie.! Yeah I saw the way he looked at her.' <strong>and with that thought Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"What was that.?" Charlie asked as he got up and opened the door to see. He slowly turned around and said "I.. I think.. that was Ron." He looked down at the floor. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Then snapped shut in anger.<p>

"He was listening to our conversation.. good.! I'm not going to just drop you while your here because your brother doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust me.!"

"Mia, calm down. I'm sure he trusts you.. its me he doesn't trust." Charlie finished, "Well do you need to talk to me about anything else Mia.?"

"No, not tonight Char. Thank you though." she walked over and put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Charlie left the room thinking about a brown-haired, honey eyed witch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.. Im sooooo sorry i havent updated ina while.. ill try to be better please review it helps a lot.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to Silverquill11.! thanks for the amazing words girl.! :) enjoy of and i dont own anything but the plot.!**

* * *

><p>Charlie woke that morning and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. He could feel the tension when he walked into the room. He noticed Hermione as far from Ron as possible. Charlie walked over and sat next to Hermione and whispered "Is everything okay.?" As Ron glared at the two. Hermione smiled and nodded, but the look in her eyes told him they would talk later. He nodded and began to eat. Breakfast was a quiet event and as everyone left Charlie grabbed Harry's arm and gave him a look. "Before you start, just saying that Bill, Fred, and George have already talked to me. I'm pretty sure Percy will the next time he see's me, but I don't think Ron has noticed." Harry said.<p>

"Well… Harry what are your intentions toward Ginny.? Because I swear if you hurt her in anyway, you might meet that horntail from 4th year again." Charlie said with a dead serious expression.

"Charlie, I don't plan on hurting Ginny ever.! I know your going to worry because you're her big brother but I'm not going to hurt her." Harry finished with a sincere look on his face. Charlie processed this for a minute and looked at Harry.

"Good because I swear if you do I'll be here faster then you can say polyjuice." Harry almost became as pale as Ron and mumbled 'okay'.

"Glad you understand." and with that Charlie started to walk away but stopped when he heard Harry say "I don't know what's going on between yo and Mione but if you hurt her.. you'll meet the same ending as Voldyshorts, understood.?" Charlie looked at Harry and saw ferce protectivness in his eyes. He nodded and walked out of the room to go find Hermione. As he walked out of the house, towards the lake he heard people screaming. He paused to see if he could tell who it was . Oh he could tell alright. he heard Hermione loud and clear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT RONALD.? LISTENING IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS.!" Charlie knew what was going on and and knew what would happen if he didn't get there in time. Charlie took off running towards the arguing couple.

"WHY WAS CHARLIE IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT.? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO WHAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN TELLING YOU AND DUMP ME.?" this shocked Charlie. he didn't think Ron had heard the whole conversation, but obviously he did.

"What are you saying.? You don't trust me.? You think I'm going to do whatever you, Ginny, or Charlie tell me to do.? NO. I'm a big girl Ronald. I can do what I please. Did i say I was going to break up with you.? No I didn't." she yelled. Charlie was close enough to see his brother and Hermione. He saw how angry she was and how her hand flinched towards her wand every so often. He also saw how Ron started moving towards her. Ron grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. Charlie watched, shocked plain on his face as Hermione grimaced. "Listen to me Hermione. You will **NOT** keep talking to Charlie! Do you understand? You can talk to me, Harry, the twins, Bill, anyone except Charlie. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw your little exchange when he got home yesterday. I know there's something between you two!" Charlie saw red.

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked at what he boyfriend had just said. Her arm was sure to bruise; she would have to find a concealment charm. Hermione decided she should say something knowing that keeping her mouth shut would be best, but the words just flowed "Excuse me? What did you just say to me? You do NOT tell ME what to do! I will talk to whoever I damn well please. And what do you mean something going on between me and Charlie? He is my friend. The person I can tell anything to and not have to explain. I'm not going to stop talking to your brother because you're a jealous git!" she finished. Ron started to raise a hand and right before he struck, a hand caught his wrist. "I swear to you if you lay one hand on her you will regret it." The low growl of Charlie's voice said from behind Ron. Ron stiffened and released Hermione. Charlie walked over to Hermione who was now sobbing into her hands, sitting on the grass. He bent down and grabbed her wrists gently, as not to startle her. She looked up at him and began to cry even harder. Charlie wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried into his shoulder. Ron stood there not knowing what to do. He was shocked that he had almost hot Hermione. He fell to his knees muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." over and over again. He couldn't believe he let himself get so out of control. Hermione looked at Ron and said "I can't believe you. I have something's to think about." Ron nodded as Charlie stood up, Hermione cradled in his arms and walked away from his brother. All the while whispering words of comfort into her ear as she clung to his neck like a life preserver.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passes and Hermione still didn't know what she was going to do about Ron. She had been trying to avoid two Weasley brothers, Ron because she didn't know what she was going to do, and Charlie because she was embarrassed about him seeing her such a mess. Ron had stopped her on the stairs or cornered her several times and apologized, Hermione knew he was sincere, she could see it in his eyes. She wanted to forgive him, she just didn't know if she could trust him again. So she went to the one person she knew would help… Harry.

* * *

><p>"Harry can I come in?"<p>

"Yeah. Go ahead Mione." She walked in glad that he was alone. Harry watched her face as she walked over to his bed and sat down. He knew something was weighing on her mind that she needed to talk about. The silence drug out and Harry knew she didn't know how to start so he said, "This is about Ron isn't it?" she nodded her head and looked down at the ground and then to his burning emerald eyes.

"I want to forgive him Harry, I just don't know if I can trust him. I mean he almost hit me, and he tried to tell me who I can and can't talk to! Next thing, he's going to end up telling me not to talk to you because of how close we are, he's insanely jealous Harry!"

"But you love him right?" she nodded, "then you should give him another chance." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Harry. You really are the best big brother ever!" she smiled and stood up to go find Ron.

"No problem sis. You know I'm always here." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She kissed his in return and smiled once more before walking out, the smile slid off Harry's face as the door closed behind her. "If only you'd open your eyes and look in front of you Mione. I sure hope he can get through her thick skull. Good lick Dragon." Harry muttered to himself with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Charlie was sitting in the highest room in the Burrow. Nobody knew about it. He looked out the window and saw red mix with brown as they embraced. He spun her around and her laugh rang out. Charlie's heart broke at the sound.<p>

* * *

><p>"My Lord. The plan is back in motion."<p>

"Good, you've done well. Go tell the others and then take your leave."

"Of course My Lord." And with a low bow the man left the room, not missing the evil grin on Lord Demogorgon's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks for reading! I know Hermione is older than Harry but he is older in my story. Demogorgon is a Greek god. I know this is really short it's just kind of a filler chapter. Thank you to..**

**Silverquill11: Yep, I sure did! And thank you so much! I love when you review! Your such an amazing author and it really helps when you give advice.**

**Bec95: Thank you!**

**Emileighterrance: I try to update as much as possible but it's really hard considering I don't have a computer :/ but thank you!**

**Rtpifa1613: Thanks Murph!**

**Lothievis: Thank you! That's what I'm going for lol.. I love Charmione and I wish there was more so that's why I'm writing it. And I just really don't like Ron**

**Starkidbeach: Thank you!**

**Padfoot-prongslet: Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading this and continue to give me feed back I love it!**


	5. Chapter 5a

**A/N - thank you for all the reviews! i hope you like this chapter it gives a little background on how Charlie and Hermoione met. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat back and thought about Charlie and how they became close<p>

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_"Hagrid! We're here to take Norbert to the Astronomy Tower!" called Harry. They walked in the hut and found a cage they would use to take Norbert to the tower for Ron's brother Charlie to get. Hagrid had Norbert in his hands and silent tears fell from his eyes._

_"Do you think he'll forget me?" asked Hagrid, sobs raking his form._

_"Of course not Hagrid! And I'm sure you'll be able to visit once Charlie has him settled in Romania." Hermione consoled._

_"You think so?" Hermione nodded her head and put Norbert into the cage. "All right. 'Ere you go you two. Tell Charlie I said thanks will ya?"_

_"Sure thing Hagrid" Harry said and they took the cage and left with a final smile. They were silent as they made there way towards the tower, both nervous to meet the second eldest Weasley brother. When they got to the tower there was a red head waiting on them with a broomstick. He turned around and smiled._

_"Hello, I'm Charlie Weasley. I was surprised when Ronniekins sent me a letter saying you needed help with something." Harry just stood there and looked at Charlie so Hermione stepped forward and smiled at the man._

_"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Hagrid acquired a baby dragon and Malfoy saw, so we need you to take him to the reserve so Hagrid doesn't get into trouble."_

_"Oh! Your Hermione. I've heard a lot about you from my brothers. Smartest witch of your age I hear." Hermione blushed and nodded. "So where is the little dragon at? And what's its name?"_

_"Right here, and Norbert." Said Harry handing him the cage._

_"Well I better be off, thanks you two. Oh and tell my brothers I said hi will ya?"_

_"Your welcome Charlie, and will you write to me so I know how Norbert does? Please?"_

_"Sure thing Hermione." And with that he flew off._

_**~ * - 3 weeks later - * ~**_

**Dear Hermione,**

**This is Charlie just incase you were wondering. I promised I would write to you and let you know how Norbert is. Well, turns out Norbert is actually Norberta! One of our handlers, Kellan, figured it out when Wildfire, one of our male dragons tried to mate with her. Hagrid will be surprised no? I hope everything and everyone is all right.**

**From,**

**Charlie Weasley**

Hermione finished reading Charlie's letter and smiled to herself. Dragon's intrigued Hermione and she was happy to know that Norbert or Norberta now, was safe and happy in Romania with the other dragon's. She decided she would write Charlie back as soon as possible.

"_What's that Mione?" Harry asked._

"_Oh just a letter from Charlie."_

"_MY brother Charlie!" Ron asked gaping like a fish._

"_Yes Ronald. He was letting me know how Norbert or well Norberta is doing. If it's any of your business." Hermione finished with a stern look. Ron sank back in his chair muttering to himself. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go write him back." She got up and walked to her dormitory where she got out a quill and some parchment._

Dear Charlie,

Thank you so much for letting me know how Norberta is doing. It means a lot to me, I'm really interested in a career in dragons. I find them intriguing! Everyone is fine and your brothers said hi. Ron is being a prat as usual, getting in my business about whom I write my letters to. If anything else happens with Norberta please let me know.

Thank you,

Hermione Granger

_Hermione read over it before asking Harry if she could use Hedwig. He of course said yes so she walked to the Owlery to send out her letter. "Hedwig take this to Charlie Weasley for me please." Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately before flying off._

* * *

><p><em>First year went by with the occasional letter from Charlie. During the last week of school Hermione got an invitation from Charlie to come to Romania with his family and Harry. Hermione of course accepted after she talked to her parents. She was so excited she was going to get to learn more about dragons and what it was like to work with them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all packed their things on the last day of school and got on the train for King's Cross Station where they would meet with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to go to the Burrow. When they got to the station they were immediately enveloped in hugs from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh it's so good to meet you Hermione dear. Harry you look better dear. Still far to skinny though." Hermione knew she was going to like this woman. She was introduced to the youngest, Ginny, and the oldest, Bill, who had come home from Egypt to spend the summer with his family. "Come on now. There isn't a lot of time before we leave!" she said as she rushed them all out of the train station to a blue Ford. They all piled into the car and drove off to the Burrow. That night Harry and Hermione learned what the Floo Network was and how to use it. They went one at a time Ron first and then Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and then it was Hermione's turn. She stepped into the fireplace and held her hand out with the Floo powder. "Romanian Dragon Reserve. Cabin 159!" the flames tingled against her skin and she felt like she was floating. Then she hit the floor… hard.<em>

A pair of strong arms picked her up and set her on her feet. "Well hello there Hermione." He laughed.

"Hi Charlie." She smiled. Before she could say anything else the rest of the Weasley's came tumbling through the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley got up and grabbed her son into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Charlie! Oh how I've missed you. You really should come home more often."

"I know mom I know. I'm sorry I'll try harder to come home more." He grinned at his mother and she smiled back at him before moving aside so his siblings could tackle him to the ground. "Ahhhhh! Someone help me! Hermione and Harry stood there laughing at the family until one of the twins came up behind them and tackled them into the pile to. They all laughed as a camera took a picture of them. "What was that?" Charlie asked after the flash.

"That would be my camera." Said Hermione. "I have it charmed so that it takes pictures whenever something worth remembering happens." She smiled wide at everyone as they stared at her in shock.

"Bloody mental she is." Muttered Ron and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, which made everyone laugh even harder.

The weeks went by and Hermione and Charlie spent more and more time together as he taught her almost everything he knew about dragons. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go back to the Burrow. "Charlie I want you to come home for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"I'll try mom." He hugged her good-bye and Hermione stepped up and gave him a shy hug before stepping back and saying "I had a good time. Thank you for everything you taught me."

"No problem Mia. If you have anymore questions just write me a letter." He had started calling her Mia about halfway through the trip as they spent more time together. People would look at them weird but they looked at it as a brother/sister thing.

_"I will." And with everyone saying there final good-byes they stepped into the fireplace shouting "The Burrow!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thank you for reading! this isn't the end i'll continue it into another chapter here soon. to reply to some reviews...**

**Grown Up Ron - What kind of douche bag almost hits is girlfriend? i hate Ron and i think charlie and Hermione are cute together.**


	6. Chapter 5b

**A/N - this is a continuation of chapter 5. this is 2nd year and 3rd. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>When they got back to the Burrow Hermione wrote to her parents to let them know how her trip went. She stayed there for a week after they got back and then went to spend the rest of vacation with her parents.<em>

**~ * -September 1- *~**

_Hermione stepped onto Platform ¾ and immediately found the sea of red hair hurrying towards the train. She put her trunk in an empty compartment and waved to her parents as they pulled out of the station. Ginny walked into the compartment and asked if she could sit with Hermione and she of course said yes. They talked about what they did with the rest of there summer holiday's and then Hermione realized that Harry and Ron hadn't been to the compartment. "Ginny? Where are the boys at?"_

"_I don't know. They were right behind us."_

"_Oh okay." Hermione looked out the window and saw a blue car flying alongside the train. "Um Ginny. I think I found them! Harry!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands as Harry fell out of the car and was only holding on by the door. Ron grabbed him and pulled him back into the car and Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other._

* * *

><p><em>When they got to Hogwarts Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall when Harry and Ron looked in. "What were you two thinking! You could've been hurt! You probably gave Mrs. Weasley a heart attack!" they just looked down after their verbal lashing from Hermione. They all got up and left the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor common room to turn in for the night before classes in the morning. When they woke up they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and that's when it happened. Ron sat down as an owl, Errol, dropped a blood-red envelope in front of him.<em>

_"Ron, you might want to open that. I ignored one from my Gran once, it was horrible." Neville said looking at Ron with a sympathetic look._

_"Look everyone! Ron's got himself a howler!" Seamus yelled and the whole hall became silent as they looked at the 2nd year. Ron opened the letter a little bit and it jumped out of his hands. "_**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID TAKING THAT CAR! YOU WERE SEEN BY NO LESS THAN 15 MUGGLES! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS INTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT SO MUCH AS ONE TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! We don't blame you Harry dear. Oh and congratulation Ginny dear on making Gryffindor. We're so proud of you."** _The letter spit at Ron and ripped itself up as he sank down lower in his seat while everyone laughed at him._

* * *

><p><em>Nothing special happened in the next few weeks, Charlie and Hermione hadn't written to each other. Until a first year muggleborn, Colin Creevy, and Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, were attacked and someone wrote 'Enemy's of the heir beware' on the wall in blood. Of course the trio was found at the scene and blamed. Hermione went to her dormitory and wrote to Charlie.<em>

**Dear Charlie,**

**The most horrible thing has happened! Mr. Filch's cat and a first year muggleborn have been attacked and petrified. Nobody knows what it was that attacked them but someone wrote 'Enemy's of the heir beware' in blood on the wall by Mrs. Norris. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, looked at me and said, "You'll be next mudbloods." That's the second time this year he's called me that. Of course Ron, Harry, and I were the ones found at the scene just like everything else bad that happens at Hogwarts. I know this has something to do with the chamber of secrets I heard Dumbledore talking about it. Do you know anything about the chamber? I just thought you'd like to know what was going on at Hogwarts seems how all your brothers and sister except Bill are here.**

**Hoping your well,**

**Hermione Granger**

__Hermione read her letter over before sending it off with Hedwig.__

* * *

><p><em><em>There hadn't been anymore attacks in the last few weeks and Charlie had wrote back telling Hermione he didn't know anything about the chamber and thanks for letting him know and to let him know who else is attacked. Hermione went to see Harry in the Hospital Wing after he got hurt in the quidditch match and Lockhart took all the bones out of his arm. She wore the invisibility cloak on the way there and when she got there because she wasn't suppose to be there, when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey all came in with a seventh year named Penelope Clearwater. Hermione heard them talking in low voices and saying how they found Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Penelope beside each other both petrified with Sir Nicolas hanging in front of them and that Professors Sprout and Flitwick were on their way with Justin. Hermione knew she needed to find out what this thing was and tell Charlie there had been more attacks. When the Professors left Hermione kissed Harry's hand and left to go to her room. She got out parchment and wrote to Charlie telling him about the attacks and that she was going to try to figure out what was going on and what was attacking the muggleborn students because she was scared it was going to attack her. She waited till the morning to send the letter and go to the library. Since it was a nice day out all the students and professors were outside so Hermione was the only one in the library. She pulled out several books and couldn't find anything that described what was happening until she found a page about a basilisk. She ripped the page out and wrote pipes on the top of the paper knowing that was how it was getting around. <em>Hermione looked into her bag for the little mirror her mother had gotten her for Christmas and used it to look around corners when she saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her through the mirror and she felt her body go stiff and her vision went black.<em>__

* * *

><p><em>Hermione felt something sliding down her throat and she felt her body starting to relax. When she woke Madame Pomfrey gave her a strengthening potion and sent her on her way to the Great Hall. When she walked in she saw Harry and Ron. Neville looked at Hermione and smiled and poked Harry while pointing at her. Harry looked at her and then Ron leaned back to look at her, both with big smiles. Hermione took off running towards them and launched herself at Harry and hugged him as tight as she could. She shook hands with Ron and smiled at her boys. "Well what have I missed?"<em>

_"Well the snake took Ginny to the chamber and Harry saved her and killed the snake. You got a couple of letters. And we wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't figured what that thing was and how it was getting around the school. Oh and turns out You-Know-Who was controlling the thing." Hermione just looked at the boys before smiling and hugging them. _

_"Where are my letters?" she asked and Harry pulled them out of his robes and handed them to her. Hermione smiled at him and opened the first one._

**Dear Hermione,**

**Please be careful it sounds as if whatever your talking about is very dangerous. Thank you for keeping me updated. Be safe. All of you guys.**

**From,**

**Charlie**

_She smiled and then opened the second one,_

**Dear Hermione,**

**Are you okay? Harry and Ron wrote to me and told me that Ginny got taken to the chamber and you got petrified. Please write to me and tell me your okay when you wake, please!**

**Hoping you wake up soon!**

**Charlie**

_Hermione smiled and looked in her bag for a quill and parchment and wrote to Charlie telling him she was fine as well as Ginny and the boys and sent it off with the owl waiting on her._

* * *

><p><em><em>Nothing special happened that summer except mass murderer Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. Hermione went and stayed at The Leaky Cauldron the last couple of weeks when the Weasley's got back from visiting Bill in Egypt. Nothing special happened besides finding out the Sirius killed Harry's parents and one of their best friends. When they got onto the train they say with the new DADA professor because he was asleep and they needed to talk about things. The train suddenly stopped and Harry opened the compartment door and said nothing was there. When he got back in and shut the door a bony hand opened it again and looked at Harry and I mist began to come from Harry. The professor stood and cast a blue light at the thing and it left as Harry passed out. When Harry woke up he asked what happened as he chewed on a piece of chocolate. "Well the dementor's were on here making sure Sirius Black wasn't on the train and they started sucking something out of you. Then Professor Lupin cast a spell and drove it away. Then you passed out." Hermione explained to Harry while the professor was gone talking to the train driver. <em>Hermione sat back in her seat as everything calmed down and wrote to tell Charlie what had happened. Even though Harry wasn't his brother Hermione knew that Charlie thought of him as one and would be worried about him.<em>__

* * *

><p><em>When they got to Hogwarts nothing special happened until there first DADA lesson and they were using a Boggart. When it was Hermione's time she walked up to the thing not sure what her biggest fear was and then she looked at the Boggart she saw a pile of bodies, her mom and dad, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Harry, and Charlie all sitting underneath Lord Voldemort as he smiled at her with an evil grin. When she saw this she started crying not knowing what to do. She raised her wand and said "Ridikulus" but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing happened, she dropped to her knees and Harry and Ron ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug of comfort. Professor Lupin ran in front of her and he sent the Boggart away.<em>

____"Well that's enough for today class." He said to all his students that looked shaken up at what they had just seen._He leaned down and told Hermione, Harry, and Ron they cold leave and they did. When they got to the common room Harry looked at Ron and he nodded. Ron got up and went to write to his brother letting him know what happened to Hermione during class._____

* * *

><p><em>The next few days Hermione was on edge as she went through her days. She got a letter from Charlie at breakfast and looked at it questionably before opening it,<em>

**Dear Hermione,**

**Are you okay? I seem to be asking you that a lot. Anyways Ron wrote and told me what happened. Why didn't you tell anyone that was what you were scared of? That's to big a fear for a third year. You should be scared of things like spiders or snakes. Not worrying about You-Know-Who! We're all fine and nothing is going to happen to us. Please write and tell me things like this, or tell Harry and Ron. They're your best friends they will help you. Talk to Lupin and see if he can help you with anything to make you feel safer. Okay? Write and let me know what happens okay?**

**Everything will be fine,**

**Charlie**

_Hermione looked over at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "What? You write to him all the time about things I just thought he should know."_

______"__Thanks guys." She smiled at them slightly before getting up and walking to charms.______

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>The next few months went by without any problems until Harry looked on the map and saw a name, a name of a person that's supposed to be dead. Peter Pettigrew. Harry wondered about it but didn't give it much thought and just went one. After the trio got back from Beakbuck's execution and Hermione punching Malfoy in the face Ron saw Scabbers and then a big black dog attacked and drug Ron into the tunnel for the shrieking shack. Hermione and Harry ran after Ron and when they got there the battle between Harry and Sirius began. They found out that Sirius hadn't killed James and Lily but Pettigrew did because they switched secret keeper at last minute and Peter gave them up to Voldemort. They took Peter and Sirius out of the shack and onto the grounds of the school and then they saw the moon and Lupin changed into a werewolf, which gave Peter time to escape. Sirius formed into his dog and tried to get Lupin to calm down so he didn't hurt anyone but he hit Sirius and Sirius limped off to the river. Lupin heard a wolf call so he ran off to find the other wolf as Harry ran to find Sirius not wanting to lose the last family member he had since Harry didn't count the Dursley's as family. Hermione stayed with Ron to make sure he was okay and she saw a bright blue flash and took off towards Harry and Sirius. When she got there they were both passé out so Hermione ran for a teacher and when they got there they took Harry to the hospital and Sirius to a tower to wait for the Dementor's kiss.<em>______

_Hermione took her time-turner out and Harry and her went back to save Buckbeak and Sirius. When they saved Sirius they sent him and Buckbeak off into hiding. They walked back into the hospital just as they disappeared. "What! You were just there and now your there?" Ron said incredulously._

_"What is he talking about Harry?"_

________"No idea Hermione." And they both laughed.________

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Hermione wrote to Charlie to tell him everything that happened and how Sirius was innocent. Charlie couldn't believe it and was happy for Harry to have someone he could talk to even if it was only in letters at the moment. Hermione smiled at the last letter and looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express.<em>________

* * *

><p>Ron walked into the room Hermione was in and said, "You okay babe?"<p>

"Yeah. Just thinking about Hogwarts."

"Oh okay. Well dinner is ready."

_________"Okay." They started walking down the stairs and when they got there Hermione immediately noticed the missing presence of Charlie. She looked at Harry with a questioning gaze and he looked out the window at the tree Charlie and her always sat under to talk after her 5th year. She sighed and took her seat at the table suddenly not hungry knowing that Charlie was hurting just by the look on his face as he stared up at the sky._________

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i hope you liked it! next chapter is going to be in present time and then i'll go back to 4th year. please please please review! it really does help make it better!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - this is just a short filler chapter in honor of the holidays. happy Thanksgiving :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and walked down the stairs of the Burrow. She saw Molly working in the kitchen on a big breakfast. "Molly what's the occasion?" she asked.<p>

"Why it's thanksgiving dear." She replied.

"Can I help with anything?" Molly pointed to some bacon and sausage frying in a pan and Hermione made her way over to the stove. Hermione had never really made a big deal out of thanksgiving; it was always just a bunch of food to eat in her eyes. "Why are you making a big breakfast Molly? I thought it was dinner that was big."

"Well in my family we've always done big breakfast to hold you over until dinner is done. I guess it just carried over into this household." Molly finished with a small smile to herself. They worked silently until Ginny came down and started helping and talking to her mom and Hermione. They talked for a while when Charlie came down the stairs in nothing but pajama pants and bedhead. Hermione openly stared for a couple seconds before snapping her mouth shut and thinking to herself 'Please go put on a shirt Char! This isn't even funny. Nobody should look that good just rolling out of bed. Crap Ron!' the last part of her thought only happened because Ron had came down the stairs and stood next to Charlie. They both sat there and stared at the food until it was done and then jumped up and walked over to the table waiting to dig in.

"Not until everyone is up boys." Their mother said giving them a stern look. They groaned and then looked at each other before nodding. They jumped up and ran to the stairs stomping up them as loudly as possible and running into every room pulling them out of bed and telling them breakfast was ready.

They came back downstairs with satisfied looks as they sat back down. Everyone came down with sleepy looks and glared at the two boys. Breakfast was a quiet event as everyone was to busy stuffing their faces. They left one by one and Hermione and Charlie were left to clean up.

"Happy thanksgiving Char." She said shyly not knowing how he would take it.

"Happy thanksgiving Mia." He said and her face lit up with a smile knowing he wasn't as mad as before.

* * *

><p>Everyone just lay around the house all day unless you were a girl and then you were helping Molly with dinner in the kitchen. As dinner finished everyone piled at the table for dinner as Mr. Weasley said grace. "This is awesome mom!" Bill mumbled as he ate everything he could reach.<p>

"Thank you William. Now don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded. Dinner was filled with laughter as everyone sat around the table and ate. Charlie kept sneaking glances at Hermione when nobody was paying attention. He caught her gaze once and flashed her a smile, trying to tell her everything was all right and that he was happy that she was happy again. Hermione smiled at him and nodded telling him she understood.

* * *

><p>As the night came to a close Hermione found Charlie sitting under their tree and sat next to him. With the moonlight shining down on his face he looked like a statue. "I'm happy that you're happy Mia. I want you to know that. And I'm still here if you ever need me no matter what."<p>

"I know Char. Thank you. Happy thanksgiving." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Happy thanksgiving Mia." He whispered feeling at peace with the world for just that one moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i know its short. but it was just kind of a holiday/getting Hermione and Charlie back talking. hope you liekd it. to answer reviews ...**

**MoRePoTtEr712 - Thank you so much! thanks for telling me that i spelled that wrong lol hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bones-Is-Jones - bhahaha thank you! i'm glad i had you read it too lol.. and thanks for reviewing Speak Now :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - i hope you enjoyed the little thanksgiving chapter.. i know that thanksgiving is an american holiday but i dont care! i'm not going to update after this chapter unless i'm satisfied with the amount of reviews i get even if it's just an update soon. it still helps. this is 4th year flashback. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in her room looking through her photo album she got in 5th year from Harry. She flipped to a picture of herself, the Weasley's, Harry, and the Diggory's standing by a tree talking. She watched the people in the photo moving and watched herself look over at and everything that happened.<p>

_"Wake up boys! We need Charlie and smile as he talked to the boys about quidditch. She thought back onto that day to leave!" Hermione said as she pulled the covers off of Harry and Ron._

_"Bloody hell Hermione! When did you get here?" Ron asked as he tried to cover himself up._

"_Oh honestly Ronald get up! We need to leave or we're going to miss our portkey and I got here about 30 minutes ago. Now come on!" she said and walked back down the stairs. The boys came down about five minutes later and glared at Hermione. They left the house and walked for a good ten minutes before Ron groaned and complained about the walk._

"_How much farther dad?" he asked._

"_We're here Ronald it's just over that hill. Amos! How good to see you. Where's your boy?" he asked as a tall, handsome boy with dirty blonde hair, and steel gray eyes. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as Cedric made his way over to them._

"_Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory." He said as he kissed both of their hands and smiled at them._

"_I'm Hermione." She said shyly._

"_Ginny." She said and giggled._

"_And I'm Charlie." He said coming in-between the girls and putting his arms around their shoulders. He looked at Cedric with warning and the girls burst into fits of giggles at the look Charlie was giving Cedric and how protective he was being of them. Cedric nodded his hello and walked away from the group. Charlie looked at the girls and they laughed even harder at the look of satisfaction on his face. "Come on we're going to miss our portkey girls." He said as he led them up the hill, his hands on the small of their backs. _

"_Okay everyone, grab the boot on 3. 1… 2…3!" they grabbed the boot and Hermione had to close her eyes to keep from being sick as the colors blended together in a big blur. "Let go!"_

"_Are you crazy!"_

"_Hermione let go of the boot!" she looked at Mr. Weasley as if he were crazy but let go and landed on her back. She looked up and saw Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Cedric, Charlie, and Bill all gliding down to the ground like pros. Charlie walked over to Hermione and tried not to laugh as he helped her up. He failed and burst into laughter when she was on her feet. Hermione looked back at him and ran at him tackling him to the ground as he laughed. He hit the ground with a loud "Umph!" and looked at Hermione like she was insane as she stood over him, hand son her hips with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She turned around and walked over to Ginny who was laughing and clutching her sides. When they got to the grounds of the stadium they walked over to a tent and Hermione looked at it not believing they would all be staying in it. She heard Harry mummer "I love magic" and walked into the tent only to be stunned at the sight before her. It was like a full home. She walked over to the bunk beds that Ginny had thrown her stuff on and put her stuff on the top bunk before sinking into the couch and looking around in amazement._

* * *

><p><em>They were all walking up the stairs of the stadium when they had a run in with Lucius Malfoy and Draco. "Hello Arthur. I didn't expect to see you here." He said while Draco just stared at his father like he was stupid. After third year when Hermione had hit Draco they had became close. Hermione, Harry, and Draco would be seen together often on the grounds or in the halls. Ron still didn't like the fact that Draco didn't believe in his fathers beliefs and wouldn't except Draco as a friend so whenever he was around Ron left. Draco looked at them with an apologetic look and Hermione and Harry just smiled at him.<em>

_"Lucius. Yes we got tickets. Best seats in the house."_

__"I'm sure. Well if it starts raining, you'll be the first to know." He said with a sneer. "Come Draco, we need to go to our seats with the Minister." He said with one more pointed look at the group. 'Sorry guys' Draco mouthed at them and followed his father.__

_They continued up the stadium until they got to the top and they were amazed at the sight before them. They had a clear view of the entire stadium. The Irish team flew over their heads and into the stadium as they threw fireworks up and they formed the dancing leprechaun. The circled the stadium as the Bulgarian team flew through the leprechaun in a flash of red. Everyone that was cheering for Bulgaria was shouting 'Krum! Krum!' as the Irishmen booed. With a blow of a whistle the game was started._

* * *

><p><em>The game ended with the Irish winning but Krum catching the snitch. The twins went to collect their winnings from Ludo Bagman and they heard people screaming. Arthur walked out of the tent as Bill said, "Sounds the Irish are celebrating." Everyone laughed until Arthur came back into the tent.<em>

_"It's not the Irish. We need to get out of here. Get to the portkey but stay together. I saw the twins heading there already as well as Amos and Cedric. Charlie take Hermione, Bill take Ginny. Harry and Ron you will come with me. Go!" they all ran out of the tent Charlie holding onto Hermiones hand as they ran. She looked back and saw Harry laying on the ground unconscious. _

_"Harry!" she yelled "Charlie we have to go back! We have to help him!"_

_"We can't Hermione. Dad will get him. Come on we have to go!" Charlie and Hermione ran with everything they had to get out of the crowd and towards the portkey. Hermione got hit with a burning hex and cried out in pain but kept running. When they go t out of the crowd and to the portkey Charlie grabbed her arm and healed her before pulling her into a hug and saying, "Thank god you're alright Mia."_

_"Mia?"_

_"Yeah, I was going to ask if I could call you that, something special for me to call you instead of Hermione or Mione. I know Harry calls you Mione and you don't like anyone else calling you that so I'm going to call you Mia if that's okay with you?" he asked._

__"I like it." She said and smiled at him.__

_Ron and Arthur came running up to them with out Harry. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked panicking. _

_"We thought he was right behind us." They said. Hermione took off back towards where she last saw Harry before anyone could stop her._

_"Mia! Come back!" Charlie yelled running after her. Hermione ran faster and when she got to Harry he was just coming around and putting his glasses back on. They heard a loud pop and a loud yell of 'Reducto!'_

_"Stop! Those are my kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled coming through the circle of Aurors. _

_"You've been discovered at the scene of a crime."_

_"Crime? What crime?" Harry asked._

_"That's the dark mark Harry. That's **his** mark," Hermione whispered to him._

_"You mean those were his followers?"_

_"Yes, Deatheaters." Arthur said to Harry._

_"Find them now!" yelled a man with a bowler hat on._

_"Wait there was a man. I… I couldn't see his face though."_

_"That's fine Harry. As long as your okay." Said Hermione as she hugged him around the neck._

___"I'm fine Mione." And then they all walked back to the portkey so they could go home and leave the Aurors to do their jobs.___

* * *

><p>Hermione flipped the page and saw a picture of her and Charlie standing outside the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts with fire and dragons in the background. They smiled at each other before he bent down and hugged her before spinning her around. Hermione smiled as she thought back on that year and the smile slipped off her face.<p>

_Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, as Dumbledore made the announcement that would change the whole year. "This year Hogwarts has been given the great honor of hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I want you to welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbaton." He said as the doors opened and a group of girls came in wearing blue dresses and hats. Every boy in the hall sighed and stared after them. A little girl with silvery blonde hair tumbled down the path between the tables and an older girl with the same silvery blonde hair following her beside a woman taller than Hagrid. They went over and sat at the Ravenclaw table as Dumbledore stood and said, "Now welcome the men of Dermstrang." The doors opened one more time and a bunch of guys with sticks in their hands walked in. behind all of them was a man with a goatee and a mean looking face but what had everyone's attention was the man standing beside him. None other than Victor Krum was walking into Hogwarts with his school for a chance to compete in the tournament. _

They walked over and sat at the Slytherin table. "Now that everyone has settled down, let me introduce Mr. Barty Crouch. He has some rules he needs to speak about." The same man that they saw at the Quidditch World Cup walked onto the platform.

_" Hello, now for safety reasons you may only enter your name into the cup if you are 17 or older."_

_"That's rubbish! Rubbish!" the twins yelled as everyone else yelled their unhappiness. _

__"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and silence fell over the hall as everyone looked at the man in front of them. Hermione looked over at Harry and he looked relieved at the news, knowing he didn't want to enter the tournament but that everyone would expect him to as The Boy Who Lived. Hermione smiled at him and turned her attention back to the front just as the man walked off and out the door. Dumbledore revealed a golden cup he called the Goblet of Fire and told them that you had until Halloween to put your name in because at the feast they would draw the champions names. Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to their rooms or to the goblet to put their names in already. Hermione thought that the tournament was a horrible idea, someone could get hurt or die! She shook her head as she climbed into bed.__

* * *

><p><em>Hermione sat in the room where everyone was watching as people put their names into the cup. The twins came in and told her their plan and downed the age potion before jumping over the age line. "Yeah!" they cheered and put their names into the cup. The cup lit red and struck the twins sending them flying away. When they looked up they had white hair and beards. "You said!" one yelled.<em>

___"You said!" the other yelled and they started wrestling on the ground everyone cheering them on and laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her book. The hall fell silent as Krum walked into the room. He put his name in the cup and looked at Hermione. She felt someone watching her so she looked up and straight into the eyes of Victor Krum. She blushed at his grin and put her head back down looking at her book. Ginny gave her a questioning look and Hermione just shrugged telling her that she had no idea what it was about.___

* * *

><p><em>Later that night Hermione pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote to Charlie.<em>

**Dear Charlie,**

**You'll never guess what's happening here. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is what's happening. I think it is a horrible idea and your brothers (Fred and George) tried putting their names into the cup even though you have to be 17 or older. They got struck by something red coming out of the cup and it turned their hair white and gave them white beards. I have to admit it was funny. Then Victor Krum, oh did I forget to tell you that? Yeah Victor Krum is at Hogwarts for the year, crazy right? Anyways he was staring at me as he but his name in the cup. It was a bit frightening actually now that I think about it. I'm scared something is going to happen and make this year just as crazy as the others. Hopefully not but probably. Anyways I'm going to sleep.**

**Hope your well, **

**Mia**

_Hermione read her letter over and sent it off with her owl, Eros. Harry and Draco had gotten her Eros for her birthday that year. She smiled to herself and laid down to go to sleep hoping that this year wasn't going to be as hectic as the ones before._

* * *

><p><em><em>It was the Halloween Feast and the hall was filled with tension as everyone waited for the champions to be chosen. Dumbledore stepped up and said, "The time you've all been waiting for… the Beauxbaton champion is, Fleur Delacour!" the whole hall clapped as the girl with silvery hair stood and walked towards Dumbledore. He patted her on her back as she walked out of the hall into the room connected to the hall. "The Dermstrang champion is… Victor Krum!" the whole hall cheered as the seeker got up and shook Dumbledores hand before walking into the back room. "Finally, the Hogwarts champion is..." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand hoping this wasn't going to be the thing to change the year for them as Dumbledore said, "Cedric Diggory!" everyone cheered as the Hufflepuff stood and made his way into the back room. "Now," he started but the cup lit blue again and a piece of parchment was spit out and Dumbledore caught it staring at it. Silence filled the hall as he said, "Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" Harry went pale as Ron and everyone else glared at him. Draco sent him a look asking what happened and Harry shrugged before Hermione pushed him telling him to go. She stared after him with tears in her eyes for the boy who just couldn't catch a break. Someone yelled "He isn't even 17! He's a cheater!" Hermione glared at anyone that looked at her expect Draco who looked at her and she knew he believed Harry hadn't put his name in the cup.<em>_

* * *

><p><em>Charlie had written back a couple days after she had sent the letter and he wrote,<em>

**Mia,**

**I'm good, are you kidding me? That is so stupid! People have been killed that's why they stopped doing it. Did you really expect anything less from the twins? That's how they are. Is Krum really there? That's crazy and he better not start creepin on you I might have to come to Hogwarts and kick some butt. Just kidding, I'm sure nothing will happen and everything will be okay. Just keep faith okay?**

**Love,**

**Charlie**

_Hermione had smiled at the ending. He had never put love before and it had surprised her but she liked it._

_She had written him back right after the names got picked and told him what had happened and how Harry didn't have a choice in the matter, he never wrote back. Harry came and got Hermione and told her that Hagrid wanted to show them something later and they needed to come under the cloak at 11. When the time came they snuck out of the castle and made their way down the path to Hagrid's hut. When they got there Hagrid was waiting outside. "'Ello you two. Ready?" they nodded and followed him into the forest. They heard a roar and Hermione had a feeling what was ahead of them. When they got close enough they saw a flash of orange and Hermione knew. She popped out from under the cloak and asked Hagrid why she had to come._

_"Well I wrote and asked him if he could get you to come over here Mia." She whipped around and launched herself at the man before her._

_"Charlie! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here? I need to go get Ron and Ginny and the twins!"_

_"Nope. I already saw them. They just left about half hour ago actually." He smiled at her. They sat and talked for about an hour before Hermione had to go back to the castle with Harry._

_"Good-bye Char. Please write whenever you can!" She said as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing tight, not knowing when she was going to see him again._

___"I will Mia. Good-bye. You never know when I might pop back into check on you guys." He smiled at her as she walked back to the castle. Hermione and Harry sat up all night talking about what he was going to have to do to his dragon.___

* * *

><p><em>It was the day of the first task and Hermione was stressing out. She was so worried about Harry and she was freaking out hoping everything they had studied would help him. As everyone made their way to the stands Hermione walked with Ginny, Neville, and Draco.<em>

_"Calm down flower." Draco said to Hermione, ever since they got close he had started calling her flower. That was his endearment to her and nobody else's._

____"I'm trying Drake. It's just really hard. I'm so scared." She said as she sat in the stands. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and turned to the quidditch pitch as Cedric walked out to face his dragon. Hermione didn't really pay attention until he grabbed something gold and Hermione realized they had to get this egg from the dragon and that these were nesting mothers. She gasped and told the others what she thought was happening. Krum came out next and was out quick then Fleur who got her egg but got burned and had to see the mediwitch. Then Harry came out. Hermione realized he had a Hungarian Horntail and she remembered from reading about them and from what Charlie had told her, these were some of the meanest dragons around. Hermione couldn't watch, so she buried her face in Dracos chest. She felt something fly over her head and she saw Harrys firebolt zooming towards him. He jumped on it and made a go for the egg but missed and had to fly by the teachers. The dragon broke the chain and flew after Harry cutting through the teachers stand. Hermione waited with baited breath tears in her eyes as she waited for Harry to come back. When he flew over the stand and towards the egg she jumped up and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Go Harry! Yes!" over and over until Harry grabbed the egg and Draco jumped up giving her a hug.____

_When Hermione got to the common room Harry was up in the air on the twins shoulder and had just opened the egg to have it screeching. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked and everyone looked at him._

_____"Alright you all go back to your knitting this is going to be awkward enough without all of you nosy suds listening in." Hermione sat next to Lavender and Angelina near Harry and Ron incase she had to intervene. She smiled when they hugged and started talking again. She wrote Charlie and told him everything that happened and about how Harry was okay and he and Ron were friends again. She enjoyed the rest of the night with the boys nobody even worrying about the second task or anything but the party happening at that very moment._____

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione you're a girl."<em>

_"Well spotted Ron." She rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next._

_"Well would you, you know, go to the ball with me? I mean it's alright for a bloke to go by himself but for a bird to go without someone is just sad." He said._

______"Sorry Ronald, but I've already been asked by someone." She said as she got up and turned her assignment into Snape. She walked back towards the boys and grabbed her stuff saying "And I said yes!" before storming out of the hall straight to her tree by the lake. They had been told they had to go to the Yule Ball and they had better have a date as the host school. She couldn't believe that Ron thought nobody had any interest in her or knew she was a girl. She didn't see the point in fretting over it so she got up and walked to the common room. When she got there the boys tried to get her to tell them who her date was. She refused only telling them it was a surprise.______

_The night of the ball came around faster than she expected and she was in her room getting ready. She had been getting ready for two hours because she wanted to make everyone realize that she was a girl and not just 'one of the guys'. She walked towards the stairs that lead to the Great Hall and heard Pavarti say, "She looks beautiful." To Harry. Harry turned around and said, "Yeah she does." Before smiling at her. She saw her date and walked down the stairs, he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before smiling at her and offering her his arm. The champions and their dates all lined up and walked into the hall. She heard several people say, "Is that Hermione Granger? With Victor Krum?" she ten heard Ron say, "No, it can't be." Hermione looked over at him and smiled. They got onto the dance floor and started doing the traditional dance for the tournament. When that finished the Weird Sisters came out onto stage and she danced with Victor a couple times before a slow song was being played and she got taped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw him as he looked at Krum and asked,_

_"May I have this dance with her? I promise to give her back." Krum nodded and Hermione smiled at him. "I told you I was going to pop in at random times." He said and Hermione laughed._

_"Yes, yes you did Char." She leaned her head against his chest as they danced and noticed all the looks she was getting from the guys and the jealous looks she got from the girls. Ginny saw her older brother and yelled his name across the hall. She ran over and jumped into his arms as he spun her around._

_"Hey 'lil bit. I guess I have to dance with you now right?" she nodded and Hermione told her to go get Draco so she could dance with him for a dance. Ginny ran off to find Draco and Hermione finished her dance with Charlie. He bowed and kissed her hand before smiling and picking her up in a hug spinning her around as her laughter rang out through the hall. Ginny came back with Draco and he grabbed Hermione around the waist and Charlie said "I'll see you later before I leave okay Mia?" she nodded and began her dance with Draco._

_"What was that about flower?" he asked._

_"Nothing Drake. We're just really good friends." She said smiling at him. They danced a couple songs before Krum came back to reclaim her. The night went on wonderfully until she asked Ron if him and Harry wanted to join her and Victor for some drinks._

_"No we would not like to join you and Victor for drinks."_

_"What's got your wand in a know Ronald?"_

_"You're fraternizing with the enemy!"_

_"Fraternizing with the enemy? What that's what you think! This whole thing is about international cooperation, making friends! You were the one asking for his autograph when he first got here. He is a wonderful guy Ronald." She finished standing up and glaring at him before apologizing to Harry and walking back over to Victor. When Krum left for the night Ron was stilling being a jerk and had made Hermione cry. She sat on the stairs crying, rubbing her feet when she felt a pair of arms rap around her and pick her up placing her on her feet._

_"Are you okay Mia?" Charlie asked concern written all over his face for the young witch standing in front of him._

_"N… No! Ron ruins everything!" she said as she fell into his chest._

_"What did he do this time?" he asked. She told him everything that had happened with Ron that night and Charlie wasn't very happy with his little brother for what he said to Hermione and for making her cry. He walked her back to Gryffindor tower and they talked the whole way. He helped cheer her up before she went into the common room._

_"Thanks Char." She said smiling at him._

_"No problem. Goodnight Mia. I'll see you later okay?"_

_______"Bye Char." She said giving him a final hug around his neck. She walked into the room and before the portrait closed she turned back and waved at him with a smile lighting up her tear stained face._______

* * *

><p><em>The night before the second task came to find the trio in the library looking for ways for Harry to stay underwater for an hour. "Granger, Weasley! Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Not you Potter." Professor Moody said told them.<em>

_"But sir, it's the night before the task!"_

_"Yes Miss. Granger! And Potter here should get his rest. Now go." He said and they gave a Harry and apologetic look before leaving. When they got to the office Cho Chang and A little girl around 8 were sitting in chairs. They looked like they were going to be sick and Hermione had a feeling this had to do with the task. Dumbledore explained what was to happen and that Hermione was picked simply because Krum had nobody here. _

_"I'll go first." Hermione said wanting to get it over with. She sat in the chair and drank a potion that tasted awful. Her vision blurred and she felt very tired. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She felt herself be emerged into something cold but couldn't think of where she was._

_The next thing she remember her head broke free of the water and she gasped for air and felt an arm around her waist pulling her toward the deck where Cedric was waiting with towels and a hand to pull her up from the water. When she was out she looked around for Harry or Ron but all she saw was Cedric, Cho, Krum, and Fleur. She looked over at the water and saw Ron emerge with the little girl. She didn't see any sign of Harry and she started freaking out. Harry shot out of the water with his wand in the air and landed on the deck. Hermione ran over to him with extra towels and wrapped him in them and kissed his head "Good job Harry!"_

_"I came in last Hermione."_

________"No you didn't. Fleur never got her sister!" the judges talked and then announced that Cedric was in first but Harry got second because he saved to of the people. Krum got third and Fleur came in fourth. They walked back to the castle wrapped in the towels and robes trying to keep warm. Hermione went to her room after she took a shower and wrote to Charlie telling him about the second task.________

* * *

><p><em>The third task came along faster than Hermione expected. They were sitting in the stands watching as the contestants entered the maze. Nothing happened for about an hour except Hermione cutting into her hands with her nails from being so nervous. They saw red sparks and then two brooms dip down into the maze and bring Fleur out of it unconscious. They saw red sparks again and this time Krum came out of the maze. They waited another two nerve-wracking hours when they heard a pop and Harry was there clutching onto Cedric. Harry wasn't cheering and Hermione knew something was terribly wrong. She ran down there and screamed as she saw Cedrics lifeless eyes looking at her. Moody drug Harry away and back up to the castle and then Dumbledore followed, running pretty fast for as old as he is. After Cedrics funeral in the Great Hall they said their good-byes to their friends they had made and Krum asked Hermione to write to him. They sailed off and everybody got in the carriages that took them to the train. When they got onto the train Hermione looked out the window wondering if she was ever going to have a normal year.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i hope you liked it! the longest chapter i've ever written. to answer some reviews ... **

**whatweareafraidof - i appriciate both of your reviews but this is my story not the books or movies. i just happened to use these characters. ron isnt a bad guy in the movies or books and yes he did save hermione on several accounts but i still dont like him. this is my story and i'm going to use the characters how i want. if my boyfriend asked me not to talk to somene i agree with you i would talk to him about it but i didnt want hermione to do that i wanted a fight. im sorry if you didnt like it but i really do appriciate your thoughts.**

**Strawberry Moon Bunny - i know that it isnt a british holiday but it is in my story**

**remember! the more reviews the faster i'll update! hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - im not going to lie, i was very disappointed in the response to last chapter.. i really hope this one gets better reactions... i dont own anything**

* * *

><p><em>"Charlie what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione walked down the stairs of the Order headquarters.<em>

"_Well 'lil bit, I got an assignment for the Order. I know I'm not suppose to tell you guys this stuff but I'm going to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year while Hagrid is away on a mission for Dumbledore. Don't say anything to anyone here I could get into serious trouble okay?" he said and the girls nodded before throwing themselves at second eldest Weasley. "Hey Mia." He said when he released the two girls back to their feet._

"_Hey Char. How have you been?"_

"_Good, you?"_

"_Good." She said and smiled at him._

"_Well as much as I love watching you two reunite," Ginny began in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Hermione and I have somethings we have to do. Lets go Mione." Ginny finished pulling Hermione with her back up the stairs as they laughed. When they got into the room Hermione pulled out what she needed to write a letter to Harry. "Who are you writing to Hermione?" Ginny asked._

"_Harry."_

"_You know we aren't suppose to. Dumbledore said."_

"_I know but he is my best friend and I don't want him to feel alone after what happened with Cedric. I haven't told him anything just asking him how he is doing and if those relatives of his are treating him proper." Hermione finished giving Ginny a pointed look. Hermione knew how upset Harry was that he hadn't gotten any letters from Ron or anyone else letting him know what was happening. She also knew he was upset that Hermione wasn't telling him anything that was going on in the wizarding world at the moment, only asking how he was and if he needed anything. Ginny just looked at her and Hermione knew she wanted to talk to Harry badly but didn't want to get in trouble. "I'll tell him you said hi okay?" Ginny nodded giving a sad smile. Hermione tied the letter to Eros leg and told him where to take it before patting his head and watching him fly away._

"_When does Harry get here anyways?" Ginny asked. _

"_Next week sometime I think. He doesn't even know that Moody and them are coming to get him. They're trying to expel him from Hogwarts but they just can't."_

"_Can you believe that Charlie is going to be a teacher this year? I just can't see it! I mean he hated school." Ginny said completely changing the subject. _

"_I think it will be great. You'll get to see him more than you usually do." Hermione said shaking her head as she saw Ginny smile. Hermione knew for a fact that Charlie loved school because he had told her but he didn't want anyone to know because he thought it made him look like a nerd. Hermione smiled at the memory of the day that sat under the tree last summer and he told her._

"_What?" Ginny asked_

"_Oh nothing Gin. Just thinking is all."_

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the week flew by and Hermione and Ron were sitting in the room upstairs waiting on Harry to get there. They heard the door handle rattle and Hermione was up and attacking Harry before anyone could blink an eye. "They can't do this Harry they just can't I've looked it up."<em>

"_Well they seem to think they can. I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."_

"_We couldn't write to you Harry." Hermione said loud enough for Ron to hear. Then she looked at Harry and said, " I wasn't even supposed to be writing but I couldn't just let you think I wasn't there after everything that happened last year." So that only he could hear._

"_Yeah mate. We wanted to write but Dumbledore told us not to." Ron said looking sheepishly at the boy in front of him. Before Harry could reply Fred and George apparated into the room and stared cracking jokes on Harry to get him to smile._

"_Now want to hear something really interesting?" George asked. They nodded._

"_Then follow us." Said Fred. They walked out of the room and gathered around the banister as Fred slowly slid what looked like an ear on a string down just at the bottom of the door and they suddenly heard voices. "Extendable Ears."_

"_Created them ourselves." They said before high-fiving. They got quiet as they listened to Kingsley and Lupin talk to the group inside before Sirius said,_

"_He needs to know." Hermione saw Harrys face brighten up a little bit upon hearing Sirius._

"_Dumbledore will tell him when the time comes." Snape said in his monotone drawl._

"_Snape? Snape is apart of the Order?" Harry asked looking at them incredulously._

"_He's Dumbledores spy Harry." Ron said. When they looked down they saw Crookshanks swatting at the ear._

"_No Crookshanks! No! Stop Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered furiously trying to get the cat stop. The cat smacked the ear and it fell to the ground. The cat picked it up and walked away looking smug. "Bad Crookshanks bad!" Hermione said as the door opened and Molly stepped out looking up at the group._

"_Well time for dinner dears." With that the twins apparated down and landed beside their mother. "Just because you can use your magic doesn't mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!" she scolded as they ran into the dining room laughing. Hermione shook her head and walked down the stairs passing Sirius as he came out of the room. She looked back and saw as Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and they talked quietly, the whole time a huge smile on Harry and Sirius's faces. As they sat down for dinner Tonks entertained Ginny and Hermione by changing her hair and face using her powers. The girls were in hysterics as Hermione looked over at Charlie and saw a big grin light up his face and make his shining blue eyes lighten as he looked at her. Hermione looked over just as Molly said, "Enough. He's just a boy."_

"_If he's back then I want to join. I want to fight." She saw Sirius give Molly a look that clearly said 'I told you so'. She gave Harry a look telling him to drop it for now. He did and they all started piling up their plates and talking to one another as the night continued on._

* * *

><p>"<em>So who do you think it's going to be this year?" Ron asked as they sat in their compartment on the train.<em>

"_I don't know but I hope they aren't terrible." Hermione said._

"_Or an imposter." Harry finished and they all three began laughing thinking about who could have gotten the cursed job as DADA professor this year. When they got to the station in Hogsmede they walked over to the carriages and Harry stopped._

"_What is it mate?" Ron asked._

"_What is that?"_

"_What is what Harry?" Hermione asked worried._

"_What is pulling the carriages?"_

"_They're pulling themselves like always Harry." Hermione said giving him a strange look. _

"_I can see them to. Your just as sane as I am." They heard a dreamy voice say and they looked over at a petite girl with long, wavy blonde hair. They climbed into the carriage._

"_Guys this is Loony Lovego… I mean Luna Lovegood." She finished looking away in embarrassment. The boys snickered and said hello. When they got to Hogwarts Harry looked behind him one last time then to Luna._

"_What is it?"_

"_A Threstral."_

"_Why can't the others see them then?"_

"_They can only be seen by those who have seen death."_

"_Oh. Who did you see die?"_

"_My mother. Bad potions experiment. I was nine." She said looking off into space._

"_Oh I'm sorry Luna." She smiled at him as they caught up with the others. As they sat at their tables Dumbledore got up and made his speech. The first years were sorted and Dumbledore got back up to introduce the new teachers. "This year we have two new staff members, Mr. Charles Weasley, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is away." The Gryffindor table burst into applause at the red head standing before them. Hermione and Ginny made eye contact with him and were both bursting with pride. "We also have Ms. Dolorous Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense. I think we all shall wish her good luck." They laughed and Dumbledore began to speak again but was interrupted by a girlish squeak. A woman with a toad-like face stood at the front of the room._

"_Hello, how wonderful it is to see all your bright, smiling faces looking up at me. I think we will all be great friends. Now the Ministry has appointed me to teach a…" Hermione tuned her out as she looked over at Draco and rolled her eyes at him. He nodded but turned his attention back to the woman speaking._

"_What does this mean?" Harry asked._

"_It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said as everyone got up to go to their dormitories._

* * *

><p>"<em>So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord!" Harry yelled as Hermione tried to calm him.<em>

"_Cedric Diggory's death was a terrible accident." Umbridge said._

"_No it wasn't I was there. Voldemort killed him!"_

"_Now enough! I want you all to listen to me very, very carefully. There are rumors that a certain dark wizard is back. These are lies."_

"_No there not!"_

"_Enough Mr. Potter! Detention! Meet me in my office tonight at 7." With that she turned around and began class again._

"_Calm down Harry. It isn't worth it." Hermione whispered to him._

"_I haven't got anybody that calls me a liar Hermione." He said and turned away._

* * *

><p>" <em>Hello class. I'm Professor Weasley. I worked in Romania ever since I graduated Hogwarts. I'm a dragon keeper. Dumbledore asked me to teach this year because Hagrid is away, so that's why I'm here. Any questions?" he said. Hermione could tell he was nervous. She had picked up on his nervous habits over the years. Like how he held his arms behind his back, or how he would scratch behind his left ear and couldn't stand still. Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile but it just seemed to make him even more nervous. "Now today we are just going to review what you've learned so I know what I need to cover." The rest of the class was pretty entertaining as Charlie fidgeted around answering questions and going over the creatures he was told we had learned about. Hermione stayed after class was over since she had a free period and waited for everyone to clear out.<em>

"_Good job today 'Professor'" she giggled at the face he pulled when she said that._

"_Please don't call me that when you don't have to Mia!" he groaned._

"_How was your first day?" she asked._

"_I miss my dragons." Was all he said and at the look on his face Hermione burst into laughter. "I'm serious Mia! I knew what I was doing with them. Today some third year asked me about vampires and I had no idea what to say to them. Do I tell them the truth about how they are dangerous and crap? Or do I tell them the sparkle and have gold or red eyes?"_

"_Did you just make a reference to Twilight dear Charlie?" Hermione asked not believing that he had watched or read the books._

"_Yes actually I did. I heard you and Ginny talking about it and wanted to see what it was about. By the way I'm totally team Edward." He said with a hand flip at the end. Hermiones jaw dropped and she stared at him like he was from a different planet. He gave a hearty laugh at the look on her face before putting his hand on her head and messing her hair up._

"_Hey! Charlie! You're going to pay for that!" she yelled as she chased him around Hagrid's hut._

* * *

><p>"<em>Umm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need at defense teacher, well a proper teacher."<em>

"_And you think Potter is it?" someone shouted from the back of the room._

"_Come on Hermione, I told you this wouldn't work." Harry whispered as Luna asked,_

"_Is it true you can perform a Patronus Harry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Said Dean._

"_It's true. I've seen it. And last year he really did face Voldemort." She watched a shudder go through the crowd at the sound of his name. Everyone started saying things that they had seen or heard of Harry doing._

"_Stop. It all sounds great when you put it like that but, out there when your within a second of dying or watching a friend get killed," he said looking over at Cho, "it isn't great. It sucks."_

"_Is he really back?" a Hufflepuff asked. Harry nodded and looked down._

"_Bloody hell." Said Seamus._

"_Now if you want to sign up come over here and write your name down. We'll need a place to practice so everyone be looking. They walked over to a table and everyone lined up. As they were walking back to the castle Hermione said, "It's a bit of a rush isn't it? Breaking the rules?" _

"_Who are you and what have you done with Mione?" Ron asked with a bright smile on his face._

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys I found a place." Neville said as walked up to the trio. They got everyone together that was in Dumbledores Army and they stood outside a brick wall. Suddenly a door appeared and Hermione looked at Neville.<em>

"_Brilliant Nev!" she said as they all walked into the room to begin their first lesson._

* * *

><p>"<em>What have you guys been up to? I'm not stupid Mia. I know something is going on and if it helps get rid of the toad then I want in." Charlie said.<em>

"_You'll have to ask Harry. But I wouldn't if I were you I would just act like you don't suspect anything. Things could get ugly and I have a bad feeling there going to." She said with dread written all over her face. And how right she was. Three weeks later during one of their meetings Dobby gave them a warning about the woman in pink coming. They left in groups of three or four as fast as they could without looking suspicious. When it was only the trio, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean left the wall was blown to pieces and Umbridge stood there with her squad of idiots. _

"_Detention all of you, for a week." She watched all of them leave and when Harry passed Cho he gave her the coldest look Hermione had ever seen him give. That night all seven of them went to the defense classroom for their detention. She made them sit at different desks. "Now I want you to write lines. Write 'I will not break the rules' until the hour is up. You may begin." She turned and walked over to her desk. She sat down and watched as the all squirmed in their seats at the pain in their hands. When the detention was over they all gave her a look and left the room not nursing their hands until they were out of sight. Hermione saw Charlie making his way over to them, he held out his hand and gave Hermione a look telling him he was serious. She had just watched him put the cream on his sisters hand and she gave him her hand. When the cool cream touched the raw skin she instantly felt some of the pain ease away. _

"_Thanks Char." She said giving him a small grin. He just looked at her._

"_Please be more careful Mia." She nodded and gave him a hug before walking into the common room to prepare for the O.._

* * *

><p><em>The week of detention was finally over and at the start of next week they had their exams. The trio was talking about what had happened over Christmas and about how Harry needed to block Voldemorts thoughts and feelings out of his head as they walked to their first exam in the Great Hall. "I'm trying Hermione." He said agitated. <em>

"_I know Harry. I'm just worried is all." She said as she sat in her desk in front of Harry. The got their packets and began but not ten minutes into the exam they heard a noise in hall and Umbridge walked over to see what it was just as the twin terrors flew into the hall on brooms throwing fireworks into the air. They sent a long dragon at Umbridge and she ran as fast as she could on her stubby little legs. The twins blew everyones papers into the air as they flew out into the sky with a flaming W. Everyone cheered as they flew off. Hermione looked back just to see Harry falling to the ground. She ran over to him and heard him mutter Sirius. They took off towards the floo so that Harry could make sure Sirius was all right. Just as Harry was making the call Umbridge and her idiots walked in the room. Draco grabbed Hermione and whispered,_

"_Flower, I have everyone waiting by the forest with your rides. Get there as soon as possible okay?" she nodded and he loosened his grip on her arms as she relaxed against him._

"_You were contacting Dumbledore weren't you? Weren't you?" she yelled they argued and Hermione stopped her from using the Cruciatus on Harry by leading her out to where Grawp was suppose to be chained to a tree. The Centaurs carried toad-face away_. _The couple ran to the forest where everyone was waiting and they flew to the Ministry._

* * *

><p><em>When they got into the room with all the glowing orbs Hermione saw Harry pick one up and then they revealed themselves. The Deatheaters disillusioned themselves and Lucius Malfoy stepped up. "Hand me the profecy Potter."<em>

"_Why Voldemort couldn't come get it himslef?"_

"_You dare speak his name! You fithy half-blood!" yelled Bellatrix._

"_Now now Bella calm down. He's just a curious boy." Lucius said. Harry stepped back and hit Hermiones foot. She whispered just loud enough for the group to here but not the Deatheaters._

"_When Harry says 'Now' send Reducto at the shelves"_

"_NOW!" Harry yelled. They fired the spells and took off running. The battle had begun. Whe the Deatheaters found them they were in a room with a stone archway in the middle. She was battling a Dolohov and he hit her with a purple curse that she didn't know how to shield. She was hit in the chest and the world went black._

* * *

><p><em>She woke in the Hospial Wing at Hogwarts with all the DA members Dumbledore and Charlie, who was gripping her hand, surrounding her. "What happened?" she asked. They launched into an explination of what happened after she was hit. When they told her that Sirius had fell through the Veil after Bellatrix hit him with the Killing Curse she reached over and grabbed Harrys hand. He smiled at her with tears in his eyes. Whent hey were done Madame Pomfrey shooed them all out of the room. Charlie was the last to leave,<em>

"_I thought I told you not to do anything stupid Mia." He said._

"_I'm sorry. I had to protect him. He is my brother Char."_

"_I know I know. Just get some rest okay?" she nodded at him. He lent down and kissed her forhead, "Bye Mia. I'll see you this summer okay? Love you." He said smiling at her as he walked out of the room._

"_Bye Char. Love you too." She said smiling at him as he turned around at the doors._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you enjoyed it. please review so i know if you liked it or not.. i'll take critisism just dont burn me to pieces please. to respond to reviews...**

**Strawberry Moon Bunny - im sorry if i sounded rude, i just got burned really bad in a couple reviews and it made me a little upset.. im glad to know that you like it though and i hope you continue to read it**

**Miss Vampire 16 - Thank you! she will soon just not yet im not done playing with them :) by the way you have great stories on your favorites.. im reading message in a bottle right now and its fantastic!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - im sooooo sorry i havent updated! i just dont have a computer so i only update when i have a chance and im sorry about that. but ill try to get a few updates in in the next couple days.. im going to go ahead and do replys here real quick..**

**Bec95- your one of my most faithful readers i think.. ik youve reviewed several times and i really appriciate that! im glad you like the story and i hope you like this chapter!**

**bookfreak25- thank you soo much! im done with the flashbacks. someone pm me and asked me to explain how she became Mia to him so thats pretty much all i was doing. dont worry something will happen between hermione and charlie soon im just building up to it. :)**

**Bones-Is-Jones- your another one of my really faithful reviewers and readers! your amazing thank you so much for all your kind words!**

**Tari Tigerlilly- Thank you! i dont really care about the age gap as long as they are both of age.. and yes curse Ron! please lol.. that gives me an idea hmmm.. ;) thank you for reviewing and i hope you continue to read this.. you also have some freaking amazing stories on your favorites lol idr if i reviewed your story or not but i usually try to review someones story if they review mine. :)**

**No Name- ik thanksgiving is an American holiday lol but i put it in there anyways. but thank you for reviewing i wish you put a name so that i cold thank you!**

**Goaliebaby- i hope this satisfies your impatience for atleast a little while.. it is all going to be in present time for a while. thank you so much for reviewing and even reading my story.. ill try to update as much as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. although i do wish i owned Tom Felton.. man he's sexy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in her bed at the Burrow and walked down the stairs to hear whispers from the living room. She heard Ron and someone else she couldn't place. "I'm trying! I got it back in motion but this plan may take sometime!" Ron said.<p>

"Well don't take too long. We need to get this moving along and then you can have your prize." she heard the mystery person say.

"Okay. I'll try to make it happen within the next couple of weeks but no promises." and with that Ron walked into the kitchen not even realizing Hermione was standing on the stairs. 'I wonder what that was about. And who was that? I've never heard that voice before..' she shrugged thinking she would talk to him or Harry later about it. She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She saw Ron sitting at the table piling food onto his plate like it was the last meal he would ever eat. She frowned at his awful eating habbits and sat down next to him. He looked over and smiled at her with food in his mouth. She smiled back, or at least thought she did. It turned out more like a grimace. Ron gave her a funny look but turned back to his food. Hermione began to eat when Charlie walked into the room, she turned and smiled at him and he smiled back before sitting across from her and picking up a conversation about the dragons at the reserve. Ron noticed they were laughing and smiling at each other and he saw red. He put his arm around Hermione and said, "Hey love. Do you want to go down to the lake with me?" she looked over at him and nodded her head before giving him a small smile. she turned her head back around and looked at Charlie. She saw the small frown he sent to his younger brother before wiping any emotion from his face and putting on a smile for Hermione. When they finished eating Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and they made their way to the lake by the Burrow.

"What's wrong Ron? You were quiet all breakfast." Hermione said, worried about her boyfriend. She looked into his green eyes, once filled with happiness and love but now they seemed darker and told the troubles he has been through. His once warm eyes were now icy and hard.

"Nothings wrong babe. I just have a lot to do this next couple of weeks for work and all." He said but he avoided eye contact. 'I wonder if this is about what I heard this morning?' she wondered to herself. She decided now would be a good time to ask what it was about.

"Ron." he looked at her and she continued, "This morning as I was coming down the stairs I heard you talking to someone through the floo. What was that about what is this plan you have to finish? And what's the prize?" she asked and then looked down as she noticed his eyes getting colder and colder as she asked the questions.

"You always were nosy. Merlin Hermione why were you listening in on my conversation? Huh? Why do you always have to stick your nose in other peoples business? It isn't your busines or Harry's or anyone else's! You will know what it is when the time is right okay?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice which scared Hermione even more than when he almost hit her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five Ronald. I think it is my business seems how I'm your girlfriend! You don't ever tell me anything! I might be able to help you! I mean honestly I've been in a war! I'm mostly the brains of this trio. You don't think I could even help out a little bit?" she asked with tears shining in her honey brown eyes.

"You wouldn't understand! None of you would! This is for me! I'm doing this for me!"

"You always were the selfish one of this group Ronald! I mean come on, you left us on the hunt because Harry and I started a relationship, which by the way didn't even last a week! Your always jealous of everything and you can't stand someone to be better than you! God Ron! Grow up and tell me when you do because until then I'm leaving.. I'll be at a friends and wheny our ready to talk to me about things then you can owl me and I'll come back." with that she turned ion the spot and apparated to her room at the Burrow. "Gin, I'm going to stay at Harrys for a little while till your brother can learn to grow up. Tell Harry but don't tell Ron okay?" Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a hug as she packed some of her things. Right before she was about to apparate Charlie came in the room.

"Mia?" he asked. She looked at him and then Ginny. Ginny got the hint and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Hermione put a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"Char, I'm leaving for a little while. I'm only going to be at Harrys but I pretty much told Ron we're done or on a break until he can grow up. You can stop by whenever as long as Harry doesn't care. Please don't tell Ronald where I'm at." she finished as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mia, you don't have to do this. This is your home and you shouldn't be ran out of it."

"Charlie. I need to be away from him for awhile to get myself straightened out okay?" Charlie nodded and held her flush against his body.

"I understand Mia. I hope you know I will be coming over okay?" she nodded and pulled back from the hug. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Goodbye Char. I'll see you soon. Promise." she said and stepped away from him to her trunk. She felt a hand on her wrist and she was pulled back into his arms. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in a passion filled kiss. Every nerve ending was on fire in her body. She kissed him back and heard him moan. He pulled back with lust filled eyes. "Charlie?" she asked.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. But everytime something or someone always stops me. I'm sorry Mia, but I couldn't stop myself and with you leaving.. I had to. I'm sorry." he said and cast his gaze upon the floor. Hermione lifted his chin up and kissed him one last time. It was just a quick peck but it was enough to tell Charlie what he needed to know. She turned back to her trunk and looked at his saphire eyes. She waved and apparated out of the room. She didn't hear when Charlie softly said "I love you Mia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- and that's the end of this chapter.. a lot of people asked me to have them get together already so i thought i would give you a little hope.. :) i really hope you like it! please review.. my thing is you review my story i'll review yours. the more reviews you give me the more reviews i give you. :) seems fair! thanks!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N - This is just a quick authors note not a chapter! can anyone please tell me how to see if someone favorited this story or any of my other stories or me? please let me know! thanks :) I'll update this story later today also**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N - can anyone please tell me how to see if someone favorited this story or any of my other stories or me? please let me know! bc i dont get the messages telling me. thanks :)thank you to the TWO people that reviewed. really people is it that hard to hit the little button and just say i dont know good job, or this sucks, or update soon? Sorry its just authors work really hard and reviews help everything.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot**

* * *

><p>A week passed by and Ron was freaking out. He had to find a way for this plan to work. If it didn't then well he was screwed. He knew that his family was going to be mad at him but he needed to do this. He wrote Hermione a letter and said,<p>

**Dear Hermione,**

**I'm sorry. Please come back from wherever you are. I miss you and I love you. **

**Love,**

**Ron**

He watched out the window as Pig flew away. He turned and Harry walked into the room, "Where is she Harry? I know you know.."

* * *

><p>Hermione heard a tapping on the window. She went over and took the letter from Pig. When she read it she rolled her eyes and threw it on the table not wanting to deal with it. She walked up the stairs to her room at Harrys and looked at all the pictures. There was ones of the trio, Harry and her, Her parents and brothers. She looked over at her favorite picture, the one from fourth year when Hermione and Charlie were standing in front of the dragons laughing and smiling, then he gave her a hug and spun her around in the picture as the background grew bright from flames. Hermione smiled to herself as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a chin rested on her head. "Charlie." she said smiling to herself.<p>

"Charlie? What the hell Hermione?"

"Ron! How the hell did you find me?"

"That isn't important right now. I need to show you something. Go get dressed and I'll take you there." Hermione walked up the stairs to the bathroom and splashed her face thinking this could be bad, she walked back to her room, "Ron. I need to get changed. Get out of my room." Ron gave her a look but walked out the door shutting it behind her, she walked over to Pig and said, "I'm going to need you to take this to Charlie okay?" Pig nipped her finger and Hermione wrote,

**Charlie,**

**Ron found me. He said he needs to show me something. If I'm not bback by the end of the night then somthigs wrong. Tell Harry too.**

**Love always,**

**Mia**

She tied the note to Pig and watched as he flew out the window.

"Hermione hurry up!" yelled Ron through the door. Hermione threw on a pair of dark jeans, a gryffindor hoodie, threw her hair in a ponytail, and put on a pair of black trainers. She opened the door and Ron looked her over.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he grabbed her arm. They spun and were gone with a pop.

* * *

><p>When they landed Hermione saw Ron on his knee with his head bowed. "My Lord. The plan is complete."<p>

"Very good Ronald. Stand up boy." Ron stood and the man in front of her waved his wand and a door appeared in the wall. Out stepped a girl with short black hair and a pug face(**A/N although I think the girl that plays her in the movies is beautiful!)**. **Pansy.** Hermione thought. She saw Ron look towards the man and the man give a slight nod. Pansy ran towards Ron and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"What!" He snapped. Hermione took a step back at the cold look he sent her.

"What's going on?"

"Well, , Ronald here has joined my cause. Finishing what my cousin couldn't. He was weak and I'm am not. I promised Ron here . Now you can join your friend in the dungeon." Ron turned and raised his wand.

"Stupify!" He yelled and Hermiones last thought.. 'Charlie'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review! **

**Readsalot98- Kinda, they are but Hermione wants to work things out with Ron bc she thinks he is her soulmate! gross.. hes definatly not and they will be together together soon promise**

**SaphireFlame1- I dont get those messages! do you know how i can fic that? I'm glad you like it, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N - THANK YOU! thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked it..**

**Readsaloat98 - thank you for reviewing again! Charlie will come to the rescue :) and it isnt Bellatrix.. I'm keeping it with her dead.. I said who it was a couple chapters ago.. Lord Demogorgon, whos a Greek God. I hope you like this chapter though**

**Emileighterrange- Thats fine lol thanks for reviewing now lol.. I do need a Beta! Are you interested? I would love that! let me know**

**misspotter94- thank you! Im glad youliked it and i hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot**

* * *

><p>When Charlie got Hermione's letter he ran to find Harry. He wasn't anywhere to be found so Charlie immediatly apparated to where Hermio was staying. 'I'll just wait here till she gets back. Just to make sure everything is okay.' Charlie thought as he went to her room and sat on her bed trying to keep calm.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and tried move her arms but she noticed they were chained to the wall along with her feet. "Ron you are so dead when I get out of here!" she yelled. She looked over and saw a mop of black hair. "Harry?" she asked.<p>

"Hermione?" he asked as he pulled his head up which looked like it took all of his strength. He had a crack in his glasses and a black eye. His lips were cut up and he had bruises, cuts, and burns all over his body.

"Oh Merlin Harry! Are you okay? What happened!" Hermione asked in a rush.

"Ron happened. He changed Hermione. And I should have seen it. I'm sorry."

"Harry James Potter don't you start. This is all his fault okay? I told Charlie that Ron found me and that if I wasn't back by tonight then something was wrong. By the way, what have they been doing to you?"

"Okay, and a little bit of everything. They like muggle torture." they fell into a silence both lost in their own thoughts. The door opened and Ron came down the stairs.

"Well, well. You know you can join right guys? I know you know Harry. So what is it? You going to join us?" He asked.

"Your freaking insane Weasley! I would never join this whatever you want to call it. I've already told you that." Yelled Harry. Ron raised his wand.

"Furnunculus" Harry let out a yell of pain as his skin broke out in painful boils.

"Ron! What the hell happened to you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm tired of being put in the background. Nnow. Are you going to join or not?"

"Hell no. Are you kidding me. After what you just did to your BEST FRIEND! And you betrayed me and your family! Your a bastard Ronald Weasley. And you'll pay for this." Hermione finished and spat in Rons face.

"You'll pay for that you little mudblood!" He yelled and came at her, "CRUCIO!" he yelled and Hermione felt like someone was dragging red hot knives across her body. Every nerve was on fire and screaming in pain. She refused to scream, not wanting to give him the pleasure. Ron laughed at her pain and when he stopped he grabbed her by her hair and said, "Your going to learn your place. Unlike last time, they know what they are doing and we are going to win." and he walked out.

"Harry? Are you okay?" he groaned and Hermione said, "Don't worry Harry. We will get out of this just like last time. I promise."

* * *

><p>Lord Demogorgon sat in his room and thought over everything he had planned. Step one, finish what his weak cousin couldn't, killing Harry Potter and everything he held dear. But first make him watch as he killed his precious little mudblood. Step two, eliminate all mudbloods and muggles. Unlike Voldemort, Demogorgon was actually a pureblood. He didn't like halfbloods or anything that wasn't a pureblood. Ron walked into the room and bowed. "What did they say?" he asked.<p>

"Umm.. My Lord I tried but they still don't agree." Ron said scared of what his punishment would be for failing his task. Ron fell to the floor in agony.

"Do not fail me again. This is your warning Ronald Weasley." he watched as Ron scrambbled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on Hermiones bed when he heard the sound of apparation. He jumped up and ran down the stairs yelling, "HERMIONE! HARRY!" before running straight into Ginny. "Ginny what are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see Hermione. Why are you here?" He showed Ginny the note which was now folded to the point that the words were beginning to fade. "Oh my gosh. Why havent you stared looking for her! Charlie she could be in danger!"

"You don't think I know that Ginny! Oh and you want to know something else? I have a feeling Harry is wherever Hermione is because I can't find him anywhere. I looked all over the Burrow before I came here. He isn't at work and he wasn't here. I'm sorry Gin." he said as he saw the tears come to her eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms as the tears began to fall. "Gin. We aren't going to get anything done by standing here and crying about it okay? We need to go back to the Burrow and tell the family so that we can find them okay?" Ginny nodded and they apparated to the Burrow. When they got there they walked up to the house and through the door. "I NEED EVERYONE IN THE LINING ROOM NOW!" Charlie yelled. He didn't notice the red hair that was already on the couch.

"Why are you yelling Charlie?" asked the Weasley. Ginny gasped and began to cry again. "Ginny why are you crying?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't come any closer to me Ronald." Ginny said. Ron looked at her funny and then at Charlie.

"What's going on?" Ron barely got out as Charlie jumped on him and began beating the shit out of him and cussing up a storm as he hit every part of Ron he could reach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and does anyone know a storie thats Harry/Hermione and is like this.. **

**where the gang is over at hermione's parents house and her relatives r there and they all think that hermione is getting married to ron and they r appalled bout that due to his eating habits but then they find out that she is getting married to harry..**

**A friend is looking for it and i said id help them out.. if you know please tell me! thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 12

Thank you for the favorites: LittleMissMarauderette and hunsllbbygrl!

Thank you for the alerts: supernatural92, Jenyluzmick, feelingcow-gilrish, Harrypotter numberone fan

Dedicated to LittleMissMarauderette

A/N: Thank you guys for being patient with me. I should be able to update more! I'm really sorry about posting or the lack of. I hope this makes up for it a little! I'll answer reviews at the end.

"What is going on here!" shrieked Molly when she came into the room after she heard Charlie. "Get off your brother Charles!"

"He is no brother of mine!" Charlie snarled as Ginny shook her head in agreement.

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did! Where's Hermione and Harry!" yelled Charlie at the man he used to call brother.

"I have no idea where they are! I thought Harry was with you Gin. I have no idea where Hermione is. She won't answer any of my letters or anything." Ron said and lowered his head, but Charlie and Ginny saw the smirk on his face he though nobody cold see. Charlie's sapphire eyes darkened to a royal blue as he looked at the pathetic man in front of him. Molly saw this and took a step towards him, but Bill grabbed her arm before she could move very far, knowing what would happen if his brother didn't get his temper under control.

"Ron, I suggest you leave." Said Ginny in a dangerously low voice. Ron looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes and how her hand twitched towards her wand.

"Why?" He asked.

"Now!" Snarled Charlie with his wand at Ron's throat. Ron looked down and then back up to Charlie. He grinned sinisterly at his brother.

"Not the right move. We will see how long they last." And then he apparated away'

Hermione watched the door as she tried to form a plan to get herself and Harry out of the dungeon and away from the house they were trapped in. She knew how to do wandless and non-verbal magic. She had studied it in her sixth year, but didn't tell anyone, not even Harry knew of it. She had just started working on a plan when the door opened and in walked a woman Hermione had never seen.

"Le's go mudblood. My lord wants to see you." The woman unlocked Hermiones chains and she fell to the ground. The woman grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Not one to be dragged around or controlled, Hermione got whatever saliva she could and spit it on the lady.

"You bitch!" The woman yelled and raised her fist towards Hermione. She side stepped the punch and cast a silent stupify at the woman. She fell to the ground and Hermione grabbed her wand and quickly enervated Harry. She unlocked his chains and helped him from the wall to the ground. Hermione cast a body bind on the lady and another stunner for good measure

"What's going on Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Hopefully our escape."

They sneaked through the house, not seeing anyone. When they reached the door none other than Ronald freaking Weasley walked in.

"What are you two doing?" He yelled sending spells at the two. Ron ran at Hermione and pinned her to the ground. The wand flew from her hand and rolled towards Harry.

"Harry! Go! Get out of here! Get help! GO!" Hermione yelled as two others came into the room to see what was happening. Harry looked into Hermiones eye and nodded

"We will save you Mione. I promise." and with that he was gone. The three men crowded Hermione and snarled at her.

_'God please save me.'_ Thought Hermione just before they stunned her.

Molly sat on the couch crying into her husbands chest. Charlie and Ginny just explained what was happening when they heard a pop. Everyone was up with their wands out. Ginny let out a gasp and ran towards her boyfriend "HARRY!" She yelled and launched herself into his arms.

"Harry? Where's Hermione?" Charlie asked desperately.

Harry was silent. "Where is she?" he asked again with a shaky voice.

"Call the Order." Was all he said when his teary eyes met the harsh blue of the second eldest Weasley child. Charlie said nothing more and cast his patronus and spoke into it before sending it to every Order member.

Every member of the Order was around the table at the Weasly's home.

"What's going on?" Asked Kingsley.

"Hermione's been captured." Said Charlie, throwing the letter onto the table for everyone to see. They passed it around the table. An uproar began as everyone read the letter.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We have to go get her!"

"Where is she?"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry. Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the boy-who-lived.

"Ron kidnapped Hermione and myslef. I was there for about three days. I know Ron lied to all of us. He has switched sides. A new dark lord is on the rise if we don't stop him."

"Well where is she and how are you here but not Hermione? How did you escape" asked Bill.

Harry showed everybody what had happened by projecting his memories in the air. There was a deathly quiet around the room until Molly let out an earth shattering cry.

"I c..can't b..b..believe my baby boy has turned on us like that! E..everything we raised him to be!" She sobbed into her husand.

"I'm sorry Molly. None of us saw this coming. But we need a plan to get Hermione back." said Harry. Charlie stood with tears in his eyes.

"We have to get my Mia back. I can't lose her guys. I love her." He finished with silent tears streaming down his face. Everyone was silent from the shock. Except Harry and Ginny. Ginny wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and squeezed. He buried his face in his sisters hair and cried for the girl he loved. He looked when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry placed his hand on the dragon trainer.

"We will get her, Charlie."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. Hopefully if everything works out I'll be able to update more regularly. Now...onto review replies!

Kk1999: Thank you! Don't worry he will get what he deserves! =)

SaphireFlame1: Thanks! I'm just trying to find ways to keep everyone interested. I had the thought of having it be someone disguised as Ron but I genuinely can't stand Ron's character in the books or movies.

Sbmcneil: Thank you. I'll try to cut down on the names a little because if it bothers you I'm sure it bothers some others too. I'll also try to make the chapters a bit longer.

LittleMissMarauderette: Thank you! :) I dedicated this chapter to you because your review made me smile forever! Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 13

Pain. Agonizing pain was all she felt when she woke. Her eys slowly opened and she was looking up at a bleak gray ceiling. "So the mudblood is awake?" Snarled a cruel voice from by her feet. She didn't recognize the voice. When she lifted her head she saw the black eyes of her captor. She looked the man over from head to toe. He had long black hair slicked back, black eyes, so black Hermione felt she was looking into a black hole and would get sucked in if she didn't look away. His lips were a pale pink, and his skin was the palest she had ever seen. He was terrifying. He was a broad shouldered man with well defined muscles she could see through his robe, '_ He is nothing like my Charlie._' She thought. " Who are you? What do you want? Is it really too much to ask just to be left alone? I mean honestly we just got rid of Voldemort and now you. Are you one of his Death Eaters that think you can take over for you 'precious' lord? Or just a delusional person? I mean for Merlin's sake this is getting old!" Finished Hermione with defiance in her eyes. In all honesty she was afraid of what this man would do to her, but she didn't want to show it. She couldn't. She had to appear strong, at least until the Order saved her. She wanted to burst into tears at the thought of another war. "You stupid girl. Do not compare me to that idiot Voldemort. My cousin was foolish to think you and your little Order will win. CRUCIO!" biting on her lip Hermione suppressed a scream, not wanting to show weakness. The pain ended as quickly as it had started, but still left her out of breath with the taste of blood in her mouth.

"That explains it! You're his damn cousin. Is your whole family crazy or just you guys?" Pain. Even more intense than before, but this time it didn't stop. Hermione couldn't help herself as a scream tore through her body. She heard laughter all around her. She saw stars and her mouth filled with blood. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>They all sat around the table planning the raid. Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Draco, and the rest of the Order had a plan. Draco and Harry would apparate to where Hermione was trapped and Draco would find the new Dark Lord. He would tell him that Ron had given information to the Order about what Demogorgon had panned. While this was happening Harry would wait a minute for the others to show whenever they got the sign. When they got there they would go to the dungeons to find Hermione. They all hoped this plan would work. Harry had a gut feeling that this was going to be harder than he expected.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie sat in his room at the Burrow running the plan through his head over and over again. He felt helpless. Hermione could be dead by now and he would never get to see her again. He had to stop thinking like that! Mia was strong! She would hold on until they saved her. He thought about all the things he loved about her and was going to make damn sure he told her next time he saw her.<p>

* * *

><p>'Where are they?' Hermione thought frustrated. She figured they would have at least tried to save her. Ron had tried to change her mind a couple more times while she was trapped in the dungeons. Each time he came close to her she would spit in his face, yelling about how stupid he was and how he was going to pay for what he was doing. Her yelling would stop when he would crucio her until she screamed. She was thinking back on the times Ron would comfort her and he was loving, then, she heard voices coming towards her. They sounded familiar, but she wasn't getting her hopes up. "Hermione?" She heard a voice whisper. It sounded like...<p>

"Harry?" She called. When she lifted her head she saw the raven hair and shining emeralds of her best friend.

"Oh Hermione! Draco is distracting the men upstairs so we can get you out of here."

"We?" She asked. Harry looked over his shoulder at a man. Harry waved his wand and unlocked her restraints. When Hermione looked towards the man in front of her she burst into tears.

"You came for me?"

"Of course I did! I don't know what I would do without you. When Harry turned up and you weren't there, I went crazy! Then he told me what Ron did and...I..I just snapped! I knew I had to get you back!" exclaimed Charlie as tears rolled down Hermione's face.

"I...I...I love you Mia. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. I just needed you to know." he said as he cast his eyes to the ground. He felt her hand on his face and he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Char. It's always been you. Always." she finished. Charlie leaned forward and kissed her. This was nothing like the kisses they had ever shared before. This was earth shattering.

"Uhhh...guys? I hate to ruin the moment but we need to get going before something bad happens." Harry said to the embracing couple. They got up and the boys grabbed their wands

"They have my wand." Hermione said.

"When you get upstairs I want you to run straight outside to the Thestrals! Go to Hogwarts and we'll meet you there. You won't be any help during this fight without your wand. You'll get in the way when we all try protect you. The Order is already stationed and probably fighting. Okay?" Harry finished. She nodded and looked at Charlie. He gave her a sad smile to show that he agreed with Harry. She gave a small nod and grabbed his hand.

"On the count of three? Okay, one..two..THREE!" Harry yelled as he blew apart the door that led out of the dungeon. When they got to the entrance of the foyer, it was alight with spells. People were lying everywhere. Hermione looked towards a person that caught her eye. They were lying a puddle of blood was Ron, with a severally injured Draco holding her wand.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that sucked! That is probably the WORST chapter I have ever written. I'm so sorry..I'll try to make the next one better! I guess I've been distracted with exams and my birthday coming up and everything...but Review this awful chapter anyway =)

REVIEW REPLIES!

LittleMissMarauderette- You are loved! Your reviews always make me smile. I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter.

SaphireFlame1- I can't stand Ron either! Thank you though! I hope you enjoy my story

**Note from her beta**: Guys I am **so sorry**! The amazing author of this story gave me this chapter like a month ago and my life has been rather busy and I completely forgot about it! Please don't blame her at all! The delay is completely my fault!


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione ran to Draco barely missing the spells being thrown at her. When she got to him she saw all of his visible injuries. "Draco you need to get out of here."

"I can't Hermione. I can't leave everyone here!"

"Harry and Charlie are making me leave also. Come with me. I can't have you bleeding to death!" Hermione grabbed her wand from Draco and the two began to make their way to the door.

"Hermione look out!" she heard someone yell. She turned just in time to see Ron with his wand raised, Sectumsempra right on his tongue. Dodging the light that came towards her she yelled at Draco to go. Draco shot a curse towards the red-head and ran to the door.

"Why Ron? Why?"

"I told you Hermione. I got tired of being left out. It was always Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Ron Weasley, who?" he yelled between firing and dodging spells. "I was offered fame and power! Anything I wanted. It was mine. And it worked, I got everything I wanted. That is until Charlie decided to come back and steal you from me! I knew he had a thing for you, but I had no idea that you had a thing for him Hermione. You ripped my heart out and now this is your entire fault. My Lord wants Potter gone, well I want you gone!" and as he finished the sickly green light shot straight at Hermione's chest. She rolled to the side and sent a stunner at Ron. Hermione wondered when Ron had begun to have these feelings. She figured it was around 7th year while they were hunting horcruxes. It wouldn't surprise her if he had gone to Voldemort when he ran away. Hermione leaned over the stunned and bound Ron and said, "I will never forgive you Ronald. I can't speak for anyone else but I'm sure they will feel the same as I. You betrayed all of us for fame and power. Well I hope you rot with all your fame and power Ronald Weasley." Hermione turned around and walked out of the building sending spells flying around the room. When she got outside she ran to Draco, who was laying on the ground by the Thresals. "DRACO!" she yelled as she fell to her knees beside him. She felt for a pulse and found a very faint one. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco as she apparated to St. Mungos. "Help me! Please somebody help me!" she sobbed.

"What happened Hermione?" asked the healer. Hermione looked up and saw Katie Bell standing above Draco taking his vitals and calling out orders to the staff.

"Draco… battle…blood…" was all Katie could make out from Hermione's sobs.

"Get him into a room now! Give him the strongest blood replenishing potion we have. Hermione I need you to tell me everything that happened." Hermione followed Katie and explained everything she could to the healer. After she had explained everything she could she turned to Katie and asked if he would be okay. "Of course! He lost a lot of blood and he is going to have to stay here for a couple days until we can make sure he is stable enough to return home." Hermione sighed and thanked Katie before she walked into Draco's room and rushed to his side grabbing his hand. She could already see the color returning to his pale cheeks.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked a voice from behind Hermione. She turned around at the familiar voice and jumped into his arms.

"Harry! You're alright, I was so worried that something would happen to you." She cried.

"Hermione, calm down everyone is alright."

"I love you Harry, I don't know what I would do without you! You said everyone was okay?"

"Well, uh, Charlie got burnt pretty badly and is in the burns ward. But everyone else is okay." He finished and pulled Hermione close as she cried into his chest thinking that the worst had happened to her love.

"I need to go see him. Will you please stay with Draco? I don't want him to be alone." Harry nodded his head and Hermione kissed his cheek before running to the desk to find Charlie's room number. When she knew the number she sprinted to his room and stopped in the doorway looking at the man she loved wrapped up in bandages.

"Mia?" he whispered.

"Charlie." She said as she flung herself at her boyfriend. She was in tears as Charlie shifted uncomfortably from all the burns. "Oh I'm sorry." She said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Baby, its okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as it would hurt someone else who didn't work with dragons." Hermione giggled and looked at Charlie.

"I was just so scared I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione. I'm never leaving."

"Is it really over? Is he really gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah. He's gone, so are all the Death Eaters. Ron is also gone. As much as it pains me to say this, maybe it is for the better. Nobody noticed that Ron had changed and that his heart had become so cold." Hermione nodded thinking about all the times she had with Ron and a single tear slipped down her cheek for her lost friend. Hermione curled up beside her love and slipped into a peaceful sleep, finally with a feeling that this war was truly over and that she was free to live her life how she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end. Let me know if you want an epilogue or not. Thank you for sticking with me through the long waits and awful writing. This concludes my very first fanfiction. Look out for new chapters of New Girl coming out soon! **

**~Mrs. Dramione~**


End file.
